Prism View
by InnocentLily
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI WARNING Things may not be just as the seem, though, and deep romantic bonds run through everyone. The battle will be long and hard but if they stay together, Riku and Sora will be able to make it through.... may change summ. later
1. Chapter 1

Alright! New story from me! And by me, I mean my (boy)friend. This whole thing came from this whole random conversation that ended with him writing this. I said that I'd post it here, so here I am.

Kingdom Hearts, you ask? What are you talking about? I don't own such an amazing thing!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Kairi? Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora was kneeling right beside her, hoping for a response from one of his best friends.

A voice rang out. He turned and saw Riku sitting a distance away. His heart jumped a bit. "It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

Sora studied him closer. His position, his voice. It was all different from what he was used to. "You.... You're not Riku."

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Riku jumped down and floated gently onto a pedestal.

Sora looked towards the unconscious girl. "Kairi's a princess?"

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

Sora stood up fully, ready to stand up to the creature in his best friend's body. "Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" _Give us back the old Riku._

"First, give Kairi back her heart." Riku swung his blade in Sora's direction. When he did, a sharp pain blossomed out in Sora's chest. Dots of color danced around in his field of vision and he almost fell to the ground.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding." He started walking closer and closer to Sora, blade in tight in his hand.

The pain seemed to get worse for a minute when he said that. _It's not the only one, Riku..._

"It has been there all along. Her heart rests within you!"

Even though he knew that it wasn't really his friend, he couldn't stop thinking as if he were. His best friend and the most caring person he had known. _And is that all that you care about? Just her heart?_

"Who are you!?"

"I am Ansem, seeker of darkness. I know all that there is to know."

Donald lunged at Riku. No, at Ansem. Sora was slightly surprised; in the heat of the moment, he had forgotten that Donald had been there. Ansem batted him away easily, though.

"I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Ansem got ready to strike. He raised his blade up into the air and was about to strike when something happened.

_**Sora.**_

Sora summoned his Spellbinder and defended himself at the last minute. He faced Ansem and pushed him back.

"Forget it! You're not getting her heart. And you won't keep Riku's for long, either!"

Ansem gave Sora a grotesque smile, contorting Riku's facial muscles into something unnatural. "Just try to stop me, little boy."

Sora tightened his grip on Spellbinder.

_That look... How dare he defile Riku's face like that!?_

The thought only stayed in his head for a moment, but the emotions it brought on stayed. Anger. Disgust. He took off running for Ansem, despreate to make him hurt. Ansem looked at him calmly and lifted one hand.

_Dark Firaga_

A ball of dark energy came rushing towards Sora. He didn't have time to stop and react. He didn't have time for anything. The only thing that faster than that fireball was thought itself.

_Blizzara_

A ring of ice appeared around him and flared up, stopping the fire in its tracks. Sora gestured his hand towards Ansem and the large chunk of ice in front of him detached itself from the ring and went towards Ansem. He jumped up and fell, sword first, at the spot where Sora was standing.

Sora dodge-rolled away from the spot and immediately turned to spot Ansem running at him, sword trailing right behind him. He lifted up Spellbinder and parried Ansem's blows. Ansem quickly jumped away to the other side of the room. He faced Sora and then took a step to the right. As Ansem took a step to the right, Sora responded in turn.

_I have to think of something soon. I can't hold him off forever. I have to find some way to get Riku back._

Some time passed by until Ansem lunged again. He stepped to about halfway across the room and then swung his blade. A large disc of dark energy trailed out of the blade, heading right for Sora. Sora jumped out of the way as the blade hit a workstation behind it. It exploded and went up in flames. Sora looked at the broken machine for a second before an idea popped into his head. He gestured first at the broken machine, and then to Ansem.

_Thundara! Fira Thundara!_

The fire and sparks playing around the machine jumped towards Ansem at a high speed. While he took the time to bat the fire away, Sora lunged at him with the Keyblade. He managed to make a fairly large incision on the side of Riku's body. Ansem fell down on one knee in pain.

_Stopra. Gravira!_

The keyblade shone white, and then a dark violet. Ansem froze as he was standing up, immobilized by the spell. He felt a sharp tug in his hand. The keyblade flew out of his hand and went towards Sora. Ansem looked at Sora in fear while Sora inspected the blade. Ansem knew what was coming.

"Oblivion. The key to unlock people's hearts." Sora raised the blade into the air. "Free my friend's heart from its bondage!" He thrust the key at Ansem's heart. "Let my Riku be free!"

Ansem gave out a large gasp. His eyes opened fully. Black miasma was escaping from the spot where Riku had been pierced and from the large cut on his side. The vapor rushed towards the keyhole. Before entering the dark abyss inside, it waited for a minute as if to say: _I'll be back._

Sora didn't care. As soon as he saw that the vapor was gone, he threw both Oblivion and Spellbinder to the side.

_You're back with me, Riku. Don't worry._

_"Cura!"_

Riku collapsed onto one knee as the green aura surrounded him. He was breathing heavily, with his hand over his chest. His side was burning up, though the pain was receding ever so slowly. Sora got down on one knee and looked at him carefully. It took Riku a few seconds to be able to say anything. Even then, all that he could manage was a whisper.

"Sora."

"Riku.", he responded. "I'm here, don't worry."

Riku looked up at Sora. His eyes were tearing up and his body started trembling slightly. "How? How can I? I... I tried to kill-"

Sora cut him off gently. "That doesn't matter right now."

Riku answered in shock. His voice seemed to be coming back, little by little. "What?"

Sora put his hand on Riku's face and gently touched him. "All that matters is that you're back with me, Riku."

Riku looked at him, obviously confused and worried. "What about Kairi?"

Sora answered by holding him a bit steadier and moving in; their lips touched for a second before Sora pulled away. During that tiny amount of time, they were connected. Sora and Riku were like one, just like they had been before. Sora could feel all of Riku's anxiety. Regret.

Desire.

"We'll go save her soon. Together. But for now...."

_All I want is you_

Sora kissed him again. Riku was tense at first, but he soon gave in. Little by little, they lost each other to the passion inside them. Their tongues were doing an intricate dance; brushing past each other in one second only to come back to each other in the next.

Their hands were exploring every crevasse and groove of the other's body. Riku's light touch caressed Sora's neck while Sora's fast hands were rapidly running over Riku's back and upper thighs. He dug his nails slightly into Riku's back; Riku gave a little groan, though out of pleasure not pain.

Riku moved his hands down from Sora's neck to underneath his shirt, his touch staying as light as it had been before. His hands were cool and made Sora shiver a little at first touch. It felt good; Riku's serenity and joy gave Sora even more energy and drive.

Sora pulled away from Riku. He looked at his face for a while. He was blushing a little and a tear was running down his cheek. He had a small smile on his face; the kind only reserved for emreally/em special occasions. Riku looked at him back, and said in a low voice,

"Thank you."

Sora responded by giving him a short kiss on the mouth. Riku smiled and closed his eyes, tired. He passed out into a much needed rest, happier than he had been in a long time. Sora lied down next to him and closed his eyes. There they stayed for the night, together.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are again in another exciting chapter! Once again, not written by me. It's all from my BF, who doesn't have a account.

Also, Kingdom Hearts has no part of it belonging to either me, the poster, or my BF, the writer.  


* * *

Sora felt a light sensation on his face. He felt… happy. Calm. More than he had felt ever since he had left the Islands. Riku was next to him. They were floating in an light, calm area. They were laying side to side, looking at each other. Riku moved his hands closer and closer and Sora was getting excited.

In the real world, he mumbled a bit more, happilly stuck in his own dream world. In the dream, the light sensation on Sora's body suddenly stopped and he was being grabbed and shaked by the face.

He jerked up and woke up roughly.

_Sigh… It was all a dream?_

Donald was standing over him, making sure that he was waking up. He looked slightly to his right and saw Goofy and Riku in this same position.

He asked groggily, "What happened?"

Donald stepped off of him and squeaked, "You're awake! We have to do something about the keyhole!"

"What?"

Goofy came over to him and said, "What Donald means is that we should probably close it soon. Otherwise, all the Heartless will come out soon."

Sora looked at the portal. Swirls of energy moved around the Heartless symbol door. Random sparks of energy broke off and went across the room. He then looked at Riku.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Why are you asking me?", he responded.

"Well… You are the one who knows most about this thing."

"Not _that_ much. Ansem didn't really say that much about it."

Sora looked at him intensely. "Whatever he told you, tell us. Saving Kairi is the number one priority right now. Please…"

Riku sighed. "Sora… What Ansem said was true."

"What?"

"Kairi's heart is in you."

Sora was confused. "Then how do we get it out?"

Riku glanced at the Oblivion keyblade on the ground and back at Sora. Sora followed his gaze and looked back at Riku. He replied quietly.

"Oh."

Sora walked over to the fallen keyblade and went to pick it up. Donald rushed over to him and stuttered out,"What are you doing!?"

"I have to, Donald. What else can I do?"

Goofy responded this time. "Well, maybe we can look at the library. Find some books and stuff that can tell us."

Sora shook his head. "There's no time." He reached down and picked up the blade.

Riku chimed in, "What about the Keyhole?"

"What?"

"You're the Keyblade master. When Kairi's heart is freed and the Hollow Bastion keyhole is completed, who's going to be around to close it?"

Sora replied instantly. "You are." He nudged the blade in his hands. Whatever happens to me, this'll still be here." He nudged to the Spellbinder on the floor. "So will that. Close the keyhole."

"I… I can't.", Riku stuttered out.

Sora went over to him and put his hand gently on his shoulder. He looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "You can. I know you can."

Riku's eyes started to tear up and he looked away. "You might not survive. You know th-"

Sora put his arms around Riku. "After all I went through to find you, do you really think that I'll let you go so easily?"

"I… I…" Riku tried to stammer out his answer, but he couldn't. His eyes were tearing up even more and he started sweating. His eyes were moving around frantically and Sora was afraid that he'd shut down soon. He lunged forward and locked lips with him.

He tensed up and flinched back.

"Sora…"

Sora took another step forward and tried again. Riku stayed in this time, but his mouth was clamped shut. Sora moved his tounge around, trying to find the right spot to go through in. He found it and went through. A shiver went down Riku's spine, but he suppressed it easily. They tightened together; they drew each other into a tight embrace. Riku wrapped his hands over Sora's shoulders and started gliding his fingers over his back. Sora's hands were flying around everywhere, quickly grasping and releasing every part of his lower body.

After [ what seemed to be ] a long time, they pulled away from each other. Riku was smiling.

"That's my promise to you." He turned to Goofy and Donald. "All of you."

He raised Oblivion up and turned it so that the pommel was facing out. He smiled and mouthed the words, _See ya._

He shoved the blade through his heart.


End file.
